La Broma Perfecta
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: [UA] Una broma; un giro inesperado y gritos de terror. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?


_[One-Shot]_

 **La Broma Perfecta**

―Naruto U. & H. Hinata―

 **S** ummary: [UA] Una broma; un giro inesperado y gritos de terror. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

 **A** dvertencias: Tal vez una pizca de OoC.

 **D** isclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

La Broma Perfecta © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas:

¿Qué mejor que un fic antiguo para fichar con oro mis **100 fics** publicados en esta página?

Estoy emocionada porque ya cumplí 5 años en la página y 7 años como escritora de fics XDDD vaya cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no? XD

Este fic fue creado el año 2011… o al menos eso creo, en el foro llamado _LA WEB NARUHINA V.02._ La verdad es que no recuerdo si fue por un concurso o algo parecido, pero la verdad es que apenas volví a abrirlo de nuevo, me entró mucha nostalgia por lo que decidí _meterle_ mano XD.

Estaba muy mal escrito y narrado; intenté rescatar algo de este antiguo fic y darle nueva vida ahora. No sé si lo logré pero espero que los disfruten. Si es así no duden en regalarme un hermoso comentario.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Noche de muertos, o como en Norte América suelen llamarle _Halloween_ , ambas son celebraciones muy parecidas, pero con una sola diferencia.

En noche de muertos suelen dar tributo a los difuntos con ofrendas. Sin embargo en Halloween es un poco distinto, dulces, disfraces de fantasmas y fiestas por lo particular de la festividad. Sin embargo hay algo muy conocido en América de norte y Latinoamérica ya lo muy llamado " _Dulce o Truco_ ".

Dos palabras, pero ¿qué clase de trucos se hacen en éstas fiestas?

Normalmente los niños usan ya los muy conocidos trucos: "Casas con papel de baño" "Huevos en las puertas" u otros más.

Lo que pocas personas conocen es lo que pasa con las personas que ya son mayores, es decir: los chicos y chicas en plena pubertad o incluso mayores de edad. Dando un resultado más extremo, e incluso peligroso dependiendo de la mentalidad que tengan los bromistas o el bromista en caso de que solo se deba a una sola persona.

¿Qué clase de bromas hacen entre estudiantes?

Pues precisamente se averiguaría con el bromista número uno de la preparatoria de Konoha, las clases apenas a punto de acabarse así que el tiempo era esencial.

―Ahhh, Halloween, la festividad perfecta para las bromas a idiotas inocentes ―susurraba un joven rubio emocionado.

―No deberías hacerlo, no la conoces ―suplicaba un chico de cabello negro con un corte que parecía diseñado con una jícara, y vestido con un traje color verde en vez de su uniforme; el que siempre usaba en las clases de Educación Física.

―Por favor Lee ―rodaba los ojos el rubio vertido con un pantalón negro, una playera blanca, una gabardina negra y una banda en su frente.

―Naruto-kun no conoces para nada a Hinata-san. Sé que está es la tradición, hacer bromillas a las chicas, pero… he escuchado rumores, aunque es tímida. Toma muy mal las bromas.

Ambos iban caminando ambos ya tranquilamente por un pasillo de las instalaciones escolares.

―Rumores, son sólo rumores Lee; ni Neji que es un cubo de hielo al cien por ciento ha hecho una escena, ¿por qué diablos Hinata si? ―cuestiono mirando serio al joven moreno, esté lo miro preocupado y suspiró.

―Tú sabrás, pero no me digas que no te lo advertí ―se detuvo y camino en dirección a las escaleras subiendo, dejando al rubio solo.

Naruto miró el suelo por un segundo.

«Sólo será una broma, ¿qué puede pasar?» pensó al caminar por el pasillo.

Unas horas después, en la tarde, la campana de la escuela sonaba advirtiendo el final de las clases, sin embargo en un salón en especial sucedía algo que no normalmente se veía.

―Pe-pero qué… ¡¿pero qué es esto?!

Una chica de cabello azulado y ojos plateados miraba con pavor.

―¿Quién hizo esto? ―gruñó, sus manos se hicieron puños y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente―. ¡¿Quién?! ―gritó enojada volteó mirando a los demás que solo miraban sin salir de su asombro.

Hyūga Hinata era tímida, callada y educada; escucharla gritar era tan anormal como ver platillos extraterrestres volando afuera de la escuela.

Pero su molestia no era para menos, los cuadernos de la chica al igual que las hojas blancas y demás notas escolares estaban pegados en el salón con cinta adhesiva.

―Fui yo ―un joven de cabellos rubios y mirada despreocupada apareció en la escena con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Hinata encaró furiosa a su _atacante_. Con una mirada que nadie jamás había visto en su cara.

―¿Quién te crees? ―preguntó mientras se acercaba al chico rubio.

―Bien…

―¿Quién te crees para hacer esto? ―volvió a preguntar cada vez más roja del coraje―. ¡¿Acaso eres mi amigo?! ¡NO ERES MI AMIGO! ―parecía que la chica había perdido por completo el control, cosa que desubicó al chico.

Siendo Hinata tan tímida y callada, Naruto pensaba que la vería llorar y no mostrándose tan furiosa.

―Mmm sólo lo hice porqué se me dio la gana ―contestó Naruto alzando los hombros mirando los ojos de la chica.

―Ni siquiera conocemos ―enojada tomó al rubio de la playera y lo agitó un poco―. ¡Me hiciste una broma y no sabes quién soy!

―Pues… eres… Hinata Hyūga, ¿no?

La chica lo soltó de forma brusca, bajo la mirada y entró al salón. Porque todo el pleito se quedó en donde estaba Hinata, la puerta del salón.

―Oye… vamos, no es para tanto ―dijo él entrando, los espectadores solo se limitaron al mirar.

Cuando ambos entraron ellos también lo hicieron, pero dieron suficiente espacio para que no salieran quemados también. Hinata tomó su mochila con seriedad, lo puso sobre su butaca y sacar un pequeño estuche manteniendo la mirada baja.

―¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ―dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y una cicatriz en su rostro pasando entre la multitud, la hora de salida había sido antes de lo normal por las fiestas, así que resulto extraño no ver a todo el clan de estudiantes corriendo en estampida hacia la salida.

―Iruka-sensei ―hablaron todos distrayéndose del show.

―Pero por todos los samuráis del mundo… ¿qué diablos es esto? ―dijo mirando el desastre.

―Fui yo sensei ―contestó el rubio mirando al hombre.

―¿Otra vez tú? ―preguntó ya cansado, todos los años era lo mismo―. ¿Ahora quién fue la victima?

Por un segundo todo se quedó en silencio.

―!YO! ―dijo Hinata llamando la atención de todos, ella abrió el pequeño estuche y sacó una pistola volteó de manera rápida y la apunto en dirección al rubio que solo miró estupefacto el arma.

Hinata poseía una mirada furiosa.

―Oe… Hinata… por favor… ¿esa arma… es real? ―preguntó Iruka. Todos comenzaron a asustarse pero nadie se movió por miedo a resultar heridos.

¿De dónde carajos sacó un arma?

¿La tímida Hyūga siempre la llevaba consigo?

¡¿Una maldita arma?!

―Por favor ―aburrido suspiraba Naruto sin quitar los ojos del arma _asesina_ , creyendo firmemente que alguien como Hinata jamás tendría un arma de fuego y de tenerla seguramente nunca la dispararía.

―¿Sabes lo que había entre esos cuadernos? ―habló seria. A Hinata le temblaron un poco las manos un poco y agregó―: fotos de mi difunta madre ―la tranquila forma de hablar con la ira pintada en el rostro eran bastante, las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

―L-lo siento ―las manos de Naruto comenzaban a sudaban.

 _Diablos, diablos… diablos…_

―A mí me importa una mierda tus disculpas… ¡¿crees que tus disculpas me devolverán los recuerdos de mi madre?! ―volteó las pistola y disparo rompiendo una ventana.

En ese momento Naruto aprendió que de vez en cuando debe hacerle caso al _cejotas_. Sus piernas le temblaron. Si es que sobrevivía.

―La siguiente es para ti ―sus manos se movieron y regreso la vista a su objetivo principal: pecho del rubio.

―¡Hinata! ¡E-espera, escucha! ¡De haber sabido que había algo de tal importancia para ti no lo hubiera hecho! ―gritó empezando a sentir miedo al saber que en efecto era un arma de verdad y tenía balas de verdad.

―Naruto-kun… ―rio como una loca de _Hollywood_ , cargo y movió la cabeza de forma negativa sonriendo. Miró a todos asustados. ―Qué ingenuos ―masculló burlona; movió el gatillo y el sonido se hizo presente.

 _¡BAM!_

El rubio sintió algo en su cabeza, no era una bala de plomo,

¿Serpentinas? ¿Confeti?

Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a una sonriente Hinata; no había ira ahora, sino una tímida sonrisa y un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas. Pero el arma aún estaba en sus manos.

―Está era una broma era para ti, ¿qué te pareció?

Y estalló de risa al igual que unos chicos que salían de entre la muda multitud.

Todos sin excepción, hasta Iruka, comenzaron a relajarse.

Hinata dejó la "pistola" y se acercó al rubio que aún estaba en shock con los ojos abiertos.

¿Cómo rayos calló en una broma así? ¡La broma era para ella no para él!

―Ven aquí ―dijo tiernamente abrazando al chico quién correspondió abrazándose con más fuerza a ella―. ¿Cómo lo hice chicos? ―tímidamente sonrió a sus _cómplices_.

―Genial por un momento me la creí ―dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño con dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

Se acercó al rubio que aún no salía de su asombro. Hinata se separó de él y Kiba lo abrazo poniendo un brazo en su hombro haciendo regresar al muchacho.

―Verás, Naruto… muchos ya hemos pasado por tus insoportables, he inevitables bromas en Halloween. Como la tradición lo dice, se debe hacer la broma a quienes no han pasado por una. Así que nosotros decidimos que ya era hora de que el depredador, sea la presa.

Naruto sólo tembló y exclamo:

―¡Hijo de…! ―estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Kiba cuando un hombre lo detuvo―. Iruka-sensei ―el hombre sonrió y despeinó a Naruto―. ¿Tú lo sabías? ―él solo asintió estallando al fin de risa―. ¡Eso fue complot! ―gritó ofendido.

―No del todo ―susurró Hinata, acercó una mano a la cara del joven y toco su mejilla―. Está mojada. Eso significa que soy buena actriz ―se aferró nuevamente al pecho del rubio―. No te enojes, por favor, yo sólo te voltee la broma.

― _Sip_ , y está todo en vivo ―comentó un chico moreno con enormes cejas con una cámara de vídeo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―miró la cámara enojado―. ¡Dame eso! Te digo que me la des Lee ―corriendo tras el chico, todos reían finalmente destensados.

Entonces la risa infantil de una niña con el mismo uniforme que todos ahí. Sentada en una butaca vacía al fondo. Todos se giraron para verla.

―Lo-lo si-siento. Llegaste tarde, la broma se acabó ―dijo Hinata sonriendo. Lee dejó de correr porqué Naruto también se había parado al ver a la pequeña y que solo pensó:

«¿De qué jardín de niños salió?».

―Qué mal, siempre llego al último ―bajó de la butaca triste, se acercó a la puerta y salió corriendo llorando―. ¡AAHH! ¡Siempre se me excluyen de todo!

―Es-espera… no es para tanto ―decía Hinata corriendo de tras de ella pasando por toda la multitud que solo murmuraba confundid.

―¡Vamos todos! ―gritó Lee saliendo con los demás con él.

―¡AAAAHHHHH! ―gritaba y lloraba la niña tapando su cara para después aventarse desde una enorme ventana abierta.

―¡NO! ―exclamó Hinata deteniéndose antes de caer también; cautelosa y perturbada, miró por la ventana.

―Niña loca ―susurró Iruka en el mismo estado que Hinata.

Todos se asomaron por la ventana para ver el cadáver, pero abajo no había nada.

―Feliz Halloween ―dijo una tierna voz riendo.

Voltearon los presentes y era la niña con el uniforme ya hecho harapos y entrando a un salón cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

― _¿Quién quiere jugar?_ ―se escuchó en eco.

A todos les paso un escalofrío por la espalda y sus miradas se oscureciendo

―¡¿Quién quiere salir corriendo?! ―preguntó Lee al unísono con los gritos de todos incluyendo al profesor y saliendo de la escuela seguidos por las risas inocentes de la infante.

―Por cierto Hinata, ¿cómo hiciste lo del arma? ―preguntaba el rubio corriendo a lado de la chica por los pasillos, se llevó una mirada furiosa.

―¡¿Ahora se te ocurre preguntar eso?! ―dio un coscorrón a la cabeza del joven.

― **FIN** ―

* * *

 _Ahora sí, me despido por el momento; como dije, hójala que les haya gustado. Sí, sí, demasiado OoC pero no pude evitarlo en aquel momento y no quería cambiar muchas cosas del fic original; espero no les moleste. Bien, hasta pronto._

 _ **JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
